Satisfaction
by TheChickenMc
Summary: Did the second episode of "Food Wars!" piss you off? Cause it did for me. So imagine how the events would've turn out if Erina was just a bit more honest, and Yukihira, a little more laid back. Oneshot, don't get mad at me.


I don't own Shokugeki no Soma

(All of this belongs to the one and only: Shun Saeki)

OneShot BB

 **Satisfaction**

 _At the start of the Entrance Exams..._

Erina looked all over Totsuki Academy, frantically searching for her friend, Hisako. Today was a big event happening, and she needed Hisako to come with her. Now looking back at it, Erina should've told Hisako about it ages ago, but that was something she would have to think about later, since Hisako was still nowhere to be found. It was until a few moments later, Erina recalled about Hisako saying something about going to the Entrance Building, to set up a few materials for something. So Erina gave a despondent sigh, as she marched herself towards the Entrance Building.

"Hisako! Where are you?! Hisako!" Erina screamed as she roamed the hallways of the building, looking for her.

"Ugh, where could she be? There's not going to be enough time for the event if Hisako doesn't' show up soon." Erina worried to herself.

You see, the event Erina was going on about was a new shoujo manga that was being released at a manga convention, and Erina's been waiting for months for this manga's specific drop date. Sure, she could always go to it alone, but she always preferred having Hisako come along on trips like these. Only now, Erina is having a hard time trying to find where Hisako is. All she remembered earlier was that Hisako had to go and set up few materials for something. Said something wasn't coming to mind at the moment for Erina, but a familiar voice started to ring in her ears, and she bolted in the direction it was coming from.

"Hisako? Where are you? We need to leave soon, or else we're going to miss the even-" Erina was about yell out, until she stumbled upon Hisako, who was in a large kitchen hall. She was preparing a variety of ingredients and several kitchen utensils laid about in a neat and tidy fashion.

"I'm right here, Erina-sama! Just preparing the examining stations for the transfer students!" Hisako yelled out loud, as she was organizing knifes and mixing bowls.

Erina only blushed, as she walked inside the kitchen hall, feeling grossly embarrassed at how loud she calling for her.

"What's all this for?" Erina asked, as she was eyeing the various work stations that were professionally set up.

"Did you forget, Erina-sama? Today you'll be judging the transfer student dishes, to see whether or not they're fit to come into Totsuki." Hisako simply replied, as she continued to work on the tables.

"Oh yes, I forget…" Erina said, eyes downcast.

She was a fool, to think she would have free time today. To think she was much too absorbed in wanting to pick up that manage, that she entirely forgot about the judging of the transfer students, what kind of Queen runs her schedule like this? Erina took it upon herself to get this part of her day done, so as to get more time to attend the event, hoping that they're still copies left to buy. Erina was desperate for the manga, so she made it her mission to get this done as fast as she could.

"W-Well, let's get this over with then, Hisako, when does the exam start again?" Erina asked, taking on a more professional tone.

"Right, about, now." Hisako said as she completed her last work station, while a torrent of transfer students started to fill the once empty kitchen hall, to that of a sold concert.

All of the transfer students Erina was currently looking at, looked like the same ones that came every year, snobby and spoiled. There was a reason almost no freshman transfer student ever passed the exam to get in the school, considering all of the transfers in the room are from a rich, posh, lifestyle that had everything served to them on a silver spoon. Erina could only shake her disappointedly, as she started to come up with the ingredient to use as the main theme. Only then, a lone egg rolled from a work station, onto her hand.

" _There it is, that's my main ingredient."_ Thought Erina, who took the egg and raised it high for all the transfer students to see.

To all the transfer students' surprise, they saw _**THE**_ Nakari Erina in the same room as the found themselves in. Most were hit hard by how beautiful she looked in person, while others were greatly intimidated, seeing as how the "God's Tongue" is going to be tasting their dishes, other than any other examiner. With an audible gulp from the entire transfer student body, they put all their attention on Erina, who began to talk.

"To everyone in the room, This will be your main ingredient. Only dishes that can satisfy my palate may be eligible to pass the transfer exam. On the other hand, anyone who leaves here now in the next minute or so, may have another chance to take the exam by another examiner… So what will it be, test with me? Or perhaps, with another individual?" Erina slowly mused, as she pointed towards a clock across the kitchen hall.

What Erina witnessed next was no surprise, as a mass of students were seen fleeing out of the building. Many were in tears, others were screaming how it was unfair how she was there as the examiner, but most simply kept on running, not even sparing a glance backwards at the fact they've just abandoned their only chance to enter this school. Erina found this sight all too funny, since this school didn't need any weak-willed people, and even if someone were to somehow enter this school, they would've been eaten alive by day 3, tops.

"Well, now that no one's here, you think we can head towards that event?" Erina asked Hisako, as the last of the transfer students left in rush.

"Anything for you, Erina-sama. Just let me put away the tools and ingredi-" was all Hisako got out, before a voice called out to the both them, one that sounded both loud, and strangely attractive…

"Um, are there any restrictions on the type of dish were suppose to make? Because I don't wanna make you something that isn't even allowed in the exam." Stated a man who had ember red hair, and golden eyes. He simply stared at both Hisako and Erina for his answer, hoping there wasn't any restriction whatsoever.

Erina and Hisako could only look at the man before them with wide eyes. In front them was a well built guy, hair as red as embers on a fire, and eyes that shined like gold being discovered for the first time. He was around their height, and he wore a white band around his arm. This man was certainly not bad looking, and if both them were to be completely honest, he was kind of hot… Wait, what?

Erina was the first to break out of this man's gaze, albeit a bit reluctant to do so.

"No, there is no restrictions on what you can make, b-but more over… W-Well, You saw everyone, right? All the people that ran away from here, all left with tears and anguish, after seeing such a display, you would still want to test with me?" Erina asked him, blush already developing.

The man simply raised a quizzical eyebrow towards Erina.

"Uh, Sure? I really don't care what those guys did, to be honest, I thought they were a flash mob or something, since all of them ran at the same time. But I mean, why wouldn't anyone want to test with someone that looked so cute?" The man said with ease, flashing a million dollar smile.

Erina's heart stopped beating for a minute after that comment, but she didn't outwardly show it… Much… by Erina's standard, that is.

"F-Flattery will get you nowhere, now if you have enough time to talk, then I suggest you put the same amount of effort into the dish you'll be presenting me!" Erina yelled at the man, pissed at how much this guy was getting on her nerves.

"But it's true though, you look very cute in the get up you're wearing. As for my cooking, I will _**"serve"**_ you something that will make you fall to your knees!" The man said passionately, eyes ignited with golden flames.

Erina was dying from what this doofus was telling her. Just who the hell was he to tell her, **THE** Nakari Erina, was cute?! Erina was getting even more pissed as she kept looking at this guy, wanting to just flat out fail him here. As for Hisako, she was at a lost for words, since she has never seen Erina-sama lose her cool like, even when it came to just the two of them. Hisako would have to look further into the man that was currently giving her mistress grief, but that would come later, as the man started to cook up a storm.

"Wait a minute! This guy's a transfer student, if I just look for his picture…" Hisako said, thumbing through a few applications.

"Here he is! Let's hear… Hmm, _Yukihira Soma: Age; 16, Height; 5'8, Occupation; Runs a family diner_ … oh no." Hisako could only pray for the man's well being, for food made by a commoner would only be rejected by her mistress, and Erina-sama wasn't one to hold back on criticism.

Hisako kept watching, however, as this man was showing skills that weren't from your typical family diner. He would flip the knife at times to shake off excess material that were on it, and showed techniques that were equivalent to that of advance courses in Totsuki. Every movement he made was something that no diner chef could pull, and it was clear that he meant business when he said he was going to **_"serve"_** Erina-sama something good.

"Just who is this guy?" Wondered Erina, as she kept watching this man making something she's never seen before.

"What're you making? Excuse me, I asked you a question!" Erina bug the man again, clearly getting pissed off again.

"And I have an answer." Was all the man said, as he gave Erina another million dollar smile.

"Huh?! Do you even know who I am?!" Erina practically screamed at the guy, reaching boiling points of pissery.

"No, should I? Other than the fact that you're one cute girl?" The man teased, liking the rises he gets from teasing this girl.

Erina had to suppress a miniature heart attack from hearing that again from him. She was completely stunned, this guy was coming into this school, yet he didn't know who **_"she"_** was? Was this guy living under a rock at the bottom of the ocean? Erina could only watch the man's cooking, waiting in anticipation for the food to come.

After several more minutes or preparations, and a couple of remarks here and there, The man was finally done with his food. Looking up towards Erina, he put down a bowl of rice, and another bowl that contained the eggs needed for the exam. Erina looked at the finished product with a deadpan expression.

"I present you with _**"Yukihira Special Menu Item# 8**_ _ **Transforming Furikake Gohan!"**_ Hope you enjoy it!" The man said, as he served his dish with confidence.

"I-Is that, seasoned rice?" Erina looked at him with even more anger now.

"Yup, now are you gonna eat it or what?" The man said, impatiently tapping his foot.

"Do you think such commoner food would grace my mouth? Do you think that this is a joke?! You know what, I'm done with this, and more importantly, you too." Erina said, as made her way towards the door.

"Aw man, you didn't even see the little trick that my food does either…" The man said, acting all depressed.

Erina turned her head to see what this guy was talking about, when she spotted his dish take on an entirely different form. Now glistening in the light of room, the seasoned rice look like each grain was covered, absolutely soaked, with rich broth. The smell coming off it was just too much for Erina, and she had the decency to to drool a bit.

"U-Uh, I guess I could try out this dish… Only fair, considering you made it for me." Erina quickly justified.

"Uh-huh, ok then…" The man simply shrugged.

Erina carefully took a bit out of the dish, only to realize that she found herself in the clouds, wearing silk robes and nothing else. As time progress, an army of little red-haired men started coming out the clouds, all holding little feathers. Each one made its way to Erina, tickling her mercilessly, and Erina couldn't take anymore. Back to reality, we see Erina on her knees, visibly shaken from tasting the dish. Hisako watched in disbelief as she witnessed Erina-sams actually falling to her knees, that has to a dream, right?

"Well? It's your call, miss examiner, was it good, or nah?" The man simply asked with a smile.

"..." Erina was quiet for a moment, then began to speak.

"It was good…" Erinca practically whispered that last part, ashamed that this man brought her down to her knees, especially with a commoner's dish.

"Well thanks miss examiner, never knew you would be honest. Hope you liked it, because I know I did. Just watching your cute self fall like that was worth all the entry passes I could've receive!" The man said laughing, as he preparing to head out.

Erina blushed like a madwoman, getting ready to tell of this man again. But the man already started clean up his work station. Both ladies just stood there, watching the man put away his gear, and cleaned up the kitchen he used, too shocked at what he just did to Erina. As he was heading towards the front door, he turned his back once more.

"Well, see you ladies, hope to see you again soon!" The man said, as he was going out of the door.

"Oh yea, the names Yukihira Soma!" Yukihira yelled out, as he left the building.

Once Erina knew Yukihira was truly gone, did she sit down on the floor with Hisako.

"... At least he's ho-" Hisako brought up, but cut short to an Erima, already from embarrassment.

"Yukihira… I won't forget this, not for a long time…" Erina said to herself, mortified that she was pleasured in a way that made her want more, and that she was actually craving more from this man.

Oddly enough, that whole experience made her satisfied. Nothing, in a long time, gave that type of satisfaction, and deep down, she secretly hoped that she could cross paths with this again.

* * *

Sup people, Its me, ChickenMC, and I would like to thanks for reading up on my story. This my second one, so don't judge, freaking weirdos... Nah, just playing. Hope to yalls in the next story.


End file.
